


Scents and Smells

by WriterofGotham



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Reminiscing, scents and smells, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: Strange, how a scent or a piece of music can take you back to another time. The smell of flowers, blood, or even the ocean.





	Scents and Smells

Strange how music or a scent will bring you back to a point in time.

The smell of the salt water and blooming plants always reminds me of where I grew up, I never realized it was a paradise island. My sisters and my mother they know about the bad in mankind, but they miss out on the best parts. If I close my eyes I see my aunt and mother.

When it's cold and muddy, I don't see good memories, I see the boy with his leg blown off or the people leaving their homes. No man's land, just blood, bullets flying, and mangled men. I like to think of the men's courage and love of their country that kept them in the trenches.

On the darkest nights when even the stars seem hide it brings me back to the time I defeated, Aries. I wish that Steve hadn't died. That was the second time I lost someone I loved. Antiope, knew I loved her she was more than an aunt. I never told Steve I loved him. I couldn't go back to to my mother, I knew too much about the world now, I couldn't ignore it.

When it's cold and I see delicate little snow flakes. I hear the accordion and I feel a ghost touch of Steve holding me as we danced, that night a life time ago in France. I thought I knew so much, but Steve made learn things no book could ever teach.


End file.
